


I'll protect you all

by Snowy_038



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glara!Keith, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Keith!hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_038/pseuds/Snowy_038
Summary: Keith is hurt on a mission and only pidge knows.The team expect him to be on the top of the game and he struggles to make it up to their expectations.then a mission goes wrong and the voltron paladins are captured by an enemy tribe who know the Keith is hurt. they use this to get information. information from him and from the other paladins.KlanceShatt





	1. Hurt

"Okay are so you all prepped for the mission and remember what you have to do?" Allura asked the team as we all stand in front of our lions. 

"Yes, Allura we are all good. Just as long as the galra don't attack between now and when we get there we should be fine." Shiro answers for the team.

"You know you shouldn't really say things like that." Lance says just as the ship shudders. "And there it is." The paladins rush inside their lions, Keith runs inside red. 

"Hey girl ready to fight?" He place a hand on the wall as the seat shifts into position. She sends a purr back.

"Let go paladins. According to Allura there are four ships, so this shouldn't take too long." Shiro is the first to fly out in the black lion with the rest of us following afterwards. "Keith, Pidge you two take the far ship. Lance you take the left, Hunk the right and I'll take the front." Following orders Pidge follows Keith to the last ship. Surrounding it they survey the outside before they attack.

"Keith wait. I want to go on board and get what Information they have." Pidge's voice comes through on the comm and without missing a beat Keith replies.

"fine but I'm coming with you." Getting up from his seat he places a hand on Red's wall. "You okay to wait here girl. We won't be long." She sends an annoyed purr but let's him leave anyways. 

"Be careful guys, you don't know whats on that ship." Shiro doesn't try stop them but their is an edge to his voice. He knows that there's no use saying no because the'll do it anyway, but he aslo knows the dangers.

"Okay Pidge I'm flying towards the hanger." Flying up under the ship I can see Pidge already waiting for me. 

"We need to get to the main chamber, this ship is small so it won't have many guards." I nod holding up my bayard. Pidge goes first holding up her green bayard ready for attackers. Turning each corner expecting an attack but none comes.

"Pidge this doesn't feel right." Keith places his hand on the hand scanner and the door opens. 

"I know." The door hisses open and Keith only sees a flash of purple before he pushes himself and Pidge out of the way.

"What was that" lances voice crackles over the com set. Peeking around the corner Keith pulls out his bayard and it transforms into a sword. Three galra, this should be easy. He is the first to attack taking out the closets galra, then charging at the next one they clash. It don't put up much of a fight and he takes down the second with out much trouble. Pidge is fighting the third one and he run's up to help. 

"Go, get your information. I'll deal with this one." She nods and races over to the computer. 

"Guys what's going on?" Hunks voice comes over the comm. 

"nothing, just a little practice." I reply. The third galra puts up a bit stronger defense, blocking him whenever he goes in for a attack. Annoyed Keith fakes and manage to get in a good hit and the guard falls to the ground. Turning away he looks over at Pidge. "Are you done yet?" She hurriedly looks at the screen. 

"Just ten seconds to go." Glancing over her shoulder at him she suddenly becomes alarmed.

"Keith behind you!" He spins just as a knife plunges into his shoulder. Biting back a cry of pain he kicks the attacker back and he pulls out the knife, making him hiss and close his eyes in pain. hitting the galran over the head it fall unconscious. Once the body goes limp Keith doesn't turn to face Pidge. 

"It's been ten seconds, lets go!" They rush to the door checking that behind him to make sure that Pidge is following they dart down the corridors.

Sprinting to the hanger Keith makes sure to stay in front of Pidge so that she doesn't see the gaping, bleeding hole in his shoulder. Appearing in the hanger he only hesitates to make sure that Pidge is next to him, then jumps and red huge mouth shuts around him.

 

The instant that I'm sitting down again I can hear her worried purrs. "I'm fine red, just need some bandages." Taking off my helmet I stand up and walk to the back of reds head, pulling out my makeshift first aid container I pull out a roll of bandages.

Knowing that my shirt is now stained red with blood, I pulls the amour off and Hissing in pain I look at the wound. This time reds angry and aggressive purrs echo in my head. Smiling at her concern I rap the bandage around my shoulder blinking back tears. I don't bother putting my amour back on instead I put the bloodied shirt back on and my jumper, hiding the blood as much as I could. 

"Keith you there?" Shiro's voice comes over the Comm's as I put my helmet back on. 

"Yeah I'm here." Sitting back down in pilot seat I survey the surroundings.

"Looks like the rest of the fleet has arrived, time to form Voltron!" Smiling I steer red over to the rest and we form Voltron. Once I can see again I look past the four scouter ships and indeed see the mother ship flying our way. A beam already locked on us.

"Guys we need to move!" Lance yells as Voltron dodges away just as the beam disintegrated where we just where.

"guys watch out there's another." Hunk warns and I put my bayard in and a sword appears. 

"Let's cause some damage." As we fly forwards I slice through enemy ships like they are marshmallows.

"Beam, twelve a clock." We dive out of the way at Pidge's directions, only to see the second beam coming strait for us. Out of instinct I move to the my lion blocks the blow, taking the hit from the others. Everything goes black and the red lion shuts down. Voltron disembodied and a lot of worried exclamations come through the Comm's. 

"Keith! Talk to us." No response. "Keith!" While his friends yell for him, Keith starts to float off his chair unconscious. 

 

"Guys reds down we need to retreat." Pidge's concerned voice echoes in my head.

"Keith are you there?" Lance asked desperation in his voice.

"Yeah I'm here." My voice is weak as I use my good arm to pull my butt down onto the seat and red light up again. 

"We need to get out of here! We're no match for two beams." Pidge yells seeing reason. 

"Fine, everyone back to the castle. Allura, make a portal." A blue and black portal appears in front of the castle as I push red away from the battle. 

"You okay girl?" I stroke the wall next to me. Her soft purring calms me. "I'm fine." We land in the hanger and everyone exits their lion. Itching to fix up the bandage I creep towards the door.|

"Keith, where your amour?" Shiro stops me and I turn around thinking up a good lie. 

"It was hot so I decided to change into something a little more comfortable." I go to shrug but decide agents it when my shoulder yells at me, and starts to bleed again causing me to bite my lip to stop from crying out.

"Keith, you know that it's important to keep your amour on! After what just happened I would like to think that you had learnt your lesson." Allura and Coran walk into the hanger. 

"Yes Allura, I know and I will never do it again. Now I need a shower." Ducking out of the room I speed walk to the elevator and up to my room. Walking in I lock the door and make a bee Line at the shower. After washing all of the blood off I sit down on my bed and pull out new bandages when a small knock echos on my door.

"Keith let me in." Pidges voice comes through the wall. 

"Go away!" I yell back and silence greets me back. 

"I'm coming in. We need to talk." The door hisses open and Pidge slips inside, her face serious. The door hisses shut behind her and locks. Her face turns Grimm when she sees the bloodied bandages.


	2. Allura knows everything

"Keith I saw what happened. And as much as you could fool the others you can't fool me." I sigh in defeat and show her my shoulder. Pidge gasps moving a hand over her mouth.

"You can't tell anyone!" I say hurriedly. Pidge takes a seat next to me and take the bandage out of my hand.

"Why not." She grabs something else out of the medical kit, a bottle of liquid.

"Because, they have their own problems to deal with, and I don't need anyone to look after me or treat me like a baby because of a small paper cut." I hiss in pain when the liquid hits my skin. "Plus I've have worse, the knife only just scratched me."

"Well this small paper cut won't let you to fight or train for the next few weeks." Putting the liquid away she grabs out a white sheet of gauze and places it on top of the cut. "You might need stitches, which I can't do. But if this gets any worse and infected I am telling the team straight away. Got that?" I nod figuring that this was the best bet I was going to get. Once the bandages are firmly strapped around my shoulder I pull on a new shirt holding back the wince of pain from lifting my arm. 

"Now come on. We need to figure out what the plan is." Following Pidge out we walk down to the meeting couch. Walking in I see the rest of the team chilling on the couch. "Hey guys." Pidge says happily putting a smile on her face.

"Hey, Pidge, Keith. So what did you guys just get up to? Nothing naughty I hope." Lance asks wriggling his eyebrows. Pidge just rolls her eyes at him and shakes her head.

"No Lance. i plan on leaving all of that to you." she fires back and Lance's face goes bright red. i on the other hand just look between them confused. Allura walks into the room and everyone snaps to attention. 

"Okay so since our portal spears have been broken we can not portal back to the planet. So we will have to wait until Coran fixes them. Until then everyone be on guard." We all nod, not to worried because we can look after ourselves. Shiro gives me a look cross between worried and anger. 

"Keith do you know how much danger you put your self in when you took that blast!" He says angrily and resist rolling my eyes, of course Shiro going to give me his 'big brother' talk. 

"Yes, I do." Best is to just go along with the lecture. 

"Well don't do it again, you scared us." I scared them? Reading my face Shiro sighs. "Yes Keith, we do care about you." I shake my head smiling. 

"We have received a distress call from a near by planet, paladins put on you arm or and meet us at the hanger."

"A distress call? We only just escaped a fight." Hunk whines but stands up anyways.

"Yes i know but the reason the castle decided to teleport us here was because this is the last place that had a distress call." Everyone gets up to leave and I mental curse myself.

"Keith whats the matter?" Pidge and I are the only ones left. "Well besides the obvious."

"I forgot to wash the blood off my amour." Pidge winces. "And Allura won't let me on the mission without amour," She gives me the look. 

"None of us are going to let you go without amour and i'm not going to let you go with that shoulder of yours anyway. Let me deal with this." She gets up and we walk down to the hanger, where everyone is waiting. 

"Where is your amour?" Lance pounces and I look to Pidge hoping that she had thought up something good. 

"Well you see, Keith and I will be sitting this mission out, I have stomach cramps and Keith does not that feel all to well from that shot he took." Secretly smiling I look up and see Red glaring down at me. not at all happy with the current situation that i'm in.

"Cramps?" Lance asked confused. "I get cramps all the time and that doesn't stop me." Pidge glares at him. 

"Well as you have noticed I am a girl, and girls cramps are ten times worse." Shiro, hunk and Coran go red but Lance just looks confused. But before he can embarrass himself any further Shiro steps in. 

"That's okay, you two can stay here with Coran and Allura, we can deal with this." I ignore the pulling in my gut, the part of me that really wants to go out there, but from Red's purrs in my head telling my not to I stay quiet.

I know you want to go but there no way I'm letting you go without amour and with that shoulder

Smiling Pidge and i wave good bye to the rest of the team, once their gone Allura turns and narrows her eyes at us. 

"Coran why don't you go have another look at the portal spears I want to have a word with these two." Coran nervously walks past us out of the room, whispering a quick 'good luck' before leaving. 

"Now I just want you two to know that you can trust me with anything, I can keep a secret." Oh no she's giving us the whole you can trust me speech. Red roars them growls. Glaring at her i watch as Allura smiles having translated what red had said already.

"Follow me to the healing pods." Sighing Pidge and I follow her across the hanger and to the healing pods. "Now I'm not sure if the healing pod will work on a small wound, it normal only works in server cases. and with your DNA it might not work very well anyway." Following her to the healing room the was just across the room, Red had a direct rout to it.  
A pod hisses out of the ground. 

"Oh, this is a pretty server case." Pidge states giving me the i told you look. 

"You will need to take your top off if you want it to work." Looking at Allura demanding face and Pidge's happy one I pull my shirt off grunting when I lift my arm. Pidge instantly works on taking off the bandages, and once there gone Allura take an inspection of the wound. 

"Um Allura? I would like it if perhaps you didn't tell the others about this little cut." She sighs and gets me to stand up. 

"Fine I won't tell anyone else, my lips are sealed. red has already told me why you don't want the rest to know. But if it gets any worse." I sigh and step inside the pod. 

"Why aren't you all that surprised?"

"The mice told me about it before."

 

"This might not work but it's worth a try." Allura warns before the smoke rises and knocks me out.


	3. Mission gone wrong

Tumbling out of the pod my shoulder is still screaming at me. "Looks like it didn't work." Pidge stands up off the couch and help me walk over and sit down. Allura gets up and grabs the bandages off of the table. 

"No, looks like we will just have to wait until it heals itself." Giving Pidge the bandage Allura takes out some more bottles and wraps. "It's a good thing that I found out, because unless you rub this cream on it and put these oils on before wrapping it it won't get better." Nodding I cringe and whimper as Pidge lightly dabs some cream around the wound.

"Sorry." She mutters.

"This cream will numb some of the pain, but only a little bit, so I would advise that you put it on at least twice a day." Pidge is careful not to actually touch the inside of the wound as she rubs it around. 

"And thrashes oils will help keep it clean and make sure that it doesn't get infected." Pidge says while dropping droplets of some purple liquid inside the wound. Then she places some gauze on and wraps it up. 

"And you want act any differently around me either. Just treat me like you would treat anyone of the other paladins, no special treatment." I warn. Allura puts away the cream and liquids into a small bag. 

"I will keep hold of these and will be expecting you to come find me at least twice a day for a check up. Mornings and night." She avoids my statement. 

"Allura." I say in warning and she sighs.

"Fine, I promise not to treat you any differently and no special treatment. And I will not tell anyone of this secret because I would not want to damage your musicality." They both erupt in to little giggles. 

"That's good enough," I say smiling and Allura and Pidge stand up.

"We had better go and check on the other paladins." Following them I grab my shirt off the chair and out of the door. A feed appears on the screen as Pidge and I join Allura in the control room after making sure that the bandages where hidden by my jacket.

"How are you going paladins?" There is a crackle of response. "Paladins?" After a second of sickens Shiro come over the feed. 

"We have been taken prisoner by the inhabitants of the planet." My stomach falls. 

"Don't worry Pidge and I will be there soon." I pull Pidge away with me, before there is any objections. 

"Don't be to long, out lions have been strapped down and have shut down." Sprinting I blink through the pain and we run down to the hanger. Once there I see my amour and Pidge amour hanging on some cloths hangers. Mine completely blood free, putting it on I get Pidge to help my with the shoulder pads and Jumping into red we are outta there.

"Okay I will send you the cordinents." A map appears on my screen and we speed off. Once we appear through the cloud like mist covering the place we can see a land covered with trees and bush. 

"Okay slow down we don't want to alert that we are here." Slowing down I take her advice.

"Okay if we want to be sneaking and save them then I suppose we should land somewhere and walk the rest of the way." I land red down into a clearing off trees with green right behind me. 

"Stay here girl." Her soft purr calms me. Meeting Pidge outside we use our rocket boosters to fly just above the tree line. 

"Okay they should just be up ahead in some sort of clearing." Flying lower we land along the edge of a clearing and see quite a funny sight. The three lions are strapped down closest to us, but what's funny is what they native inhabitants where wearing.

"Talk about bad fashion sense." We snicker. They only seemed to be wearing a straw skirt with weird sandles and girls had a leaf bra.

"You free yellow, I get blue and black." She nods and slips behind hunks lion, I copy her movements going to black. "Stay down and stay quiet." I urge her as I cut free the restraints, she must have herd me because she doesn't move one the restraints have all been cut.

Ducking away I do the same to blue earning a weird comment of how, your the one Lance is always talking about non stop. Pidge must have herd because she appears next to me sneering.

"Hear that?" Elbowing her in the ribs she stops making remarks but keeps laughing silently.

"shut up." she is the only one that knows about my crush on the blue paladin. "Look there they are." I point to the far end of the clearing where Shiro, Lance and hunk where all kneeling. 

"We need to get behind them and cut the rope." I go to move but Pidge pulls me back. 

"The weapons. I'll go grab their bayard while you go cut them free." Nodding we both go separate ways. The leader was standing at the front saying something in a weird language, when I appear behind hunk and place a hand over his mouth. He struggles and try's to bite my hand until I hiss him his ear.

"Its me keith." He stop struggling and I take my hand away. Cutting the rope I whisper for him not to move, and move on to Shiro. 

"Keith, glad to see your here." He whispers and I cut the rope and go over to Lance who hadn't even noticed that I had freed the other two and was staring at the weird leader. Wiping hunks sliver off I quickly place a hand over lances mouth. 

"Quiet." I hiss before he causes a Scene . Pulling back I could have sworn lances face was red. Must have just been a trick of the light. Cutting his ropes I whisper in his ear again.

"Don't move, wait." He either went redder or the sun was hinting more bright on his face. Pulling back I disappear into the tree line and meet up with Pidge. 

"The weapons are with their lions, we need a distraction so that they can get to their lions." Nodding i scan the area looking for something.


	4. new amour

Luckily we didn't need a distraction because Red provided us with one by flying overhead and causing a muck. Shiro, hunk and Lance scrambler up and dash to their lions while no ones looking. Pidge runs off as green erupts out of the trees.

Good girl I say as she purrs in my head. Because everything was focused on Red I couldn't get to her, so instead I sneak around to what looks like their stash of treasure, and start stuffing my pockets with coins and gems. The other lions growl as they stand up.

Because of that the attention on Red divides and most of them run to stop the others. Running towards red I forget to watch my feet and trip over a stray Vine and fall on my shoulder. Black clouds my vision as the pain overlaps me Red roars and for a second it sound so faint that I don't even know if it's real. blinking away tears I push up with my good hand and stumble over to Red hoping inside. 

"Okay guys it time to go." Shiro says over the com. We all fly up to the sky, and back to the ship.

"Thanks for the save back there guys." Shiro says once we are all out and together back at the castle. i hang back from the group, looking for a chance to escape.

"Keith you look pale, are you feeling alright?" Hunk asked concerned.

"Yeah fine." I reply clutching my stomach. In fact, ever since I had tripped my stomach had been doing back-flips and my shoulder had been killing me. literally. dark patches where starting to form on my shirt.

"Maybe you should go lay down, you don't look so good." Shiro suggest and I shake my head.

"Nah, I'll be fine soon." Then Allura and Coran walk in and Pidge walks up next to me.

"what did you do?" she whispers and i lean down a little so that we can walks privetly.

"fell over a vine and landed on my shoulder" her eyes flicker to the shoulder. frowning she spots the darker patches almost instantly. over her shoulder i see Lance watching us with a sad look in his eyes.

"you should-" she doesn't get to finish the sentence, which i an grateful for.

"Good rescue mission guys. So how exactly did you three managed to get captured?" Hunk looks to Lance, Lance looks to Shiro and he sighs. 

"They took us by surprise, the have this type of camouflage skin that allows the to blend in with the surroundings."

"camo skin?" Coran asked. "yes i remember reading about a species that could do that."

"it's sound cool." Pidge catches on.

"that's what i said!" Lance's sad look from before is replaced with a smile. "imagine if we could do that" pulling some ninja moves he pretends to hide behind Hunk.

"So what did you four get up to while we where away?" Lances takes off his helmet and his hair sticks out on all different angles, it's kinda cute. looking away i catch myself staring and try to hide the blush.

"Well I ducked down to the portal generator and figured a way to fix it." Coran says gleefully.

"That's great news." Pidge says happily and hunk gives her a weird look. 

"Weren't you with him?" Freezing Pidge turns and pleading looks at me. 

"No, we where arguing about witch hat looked better on Pidge, and of course Allura won." Her pleading look turns into a dreadful glare.

"Well I'm going to go do some training, anyone want to come with?" Shiro asked and red growls in my head. 

Don't you dare. You need to rest and get the princess to look at that shoulder. 

"Sure I'll go." Lance and Pidge say at the same time. 

"Nah, I'm going to go and raid the kitchen. What about you Keith?" Red growls warningly.

"Nah, I good. Anyway I need Allura to help me with something." They give me concerned looks.

"Are you sure that your feeling alright Keith?" Shiro uses that soft voice that just makes you want to spill all of you secrets.

"Yeah, just fine." Looking unconvinced they walk past me each going me different looks.

"Princess, the planet that we need to go to, to fix the portal spears isn't that far away." Allura gives me a worried look. 

 

"Good, set a course to go there." Coran nods then pauses.

"Didn't you say that you had something for the paladins?" Allura turns surprised.

"Yes I do, meet me in the training room Keith." Nodding I turn and walk away. Looks like I will just have to stick this one out on my own. So trying to ignore my painfully throbbing shoulder I walk to the training room. I sit down along the edge before I collapse from pain and watch them sparing. "Oh, hey Keith! Wanna go?" Again red growls in my head and Pidge death glares me.

"Nah thanks. I'm good." Lance looks at me concerned. But before he can say or do anything about it Allura bounces in the room.

"Paladins, I have something for you." Pidge and Shiro stop fighting and Hunk slips into the room.

"New amour." Coran walks in carrying different colored amour and places them down in a pile." Just recently I have realized that your old amour does not protect you enough." She pointedly looks at me while saying this. 

"Wow, this is so cool!" Pidge is the first to fish out her new green amour. It didn't actually look all that different, in fact the only different I could notice was the new techno look to it. "This technology is so advanced." While Pidge geeks over the technology the rest of the team minus me grab their amour. 

"Keith are you sure your feeling alright?" Shiro walks over to me worriedly. 

"Yeah just handy dandy." I stand up to prove my point and all the blood rushes to my head causing everything to go black the really bright. Gulping down the pain I stagger forwards the ground swaying under my feet. Someone's talking but the harder I listen the harder it becomes to hear. Things start to go double and black spots appear. I make it a few more feet before my legs fail me and I collapse into someone's arms everything going black.


	5. new mission

I woke up in my room with a worried Allura and Pidge standing over me. "What happened?" I groan and momentarily forget my shoulder and try push my self up into a sitting position. Only to cry out in dismay and flop right back down again.

"Keith you fainted. For what I can tell it seems that you landed on your shoulder during the rescue and managed to split it open causing it to start bleeding again." Pidge carefully avoids my shoulder and lifts me up into a sitting position. 

 

"Did they find out?" I choke out.

"No, luckily for you they just thought that it was the aftermath from the blast." Relived I smile. 

"But, I think you need to tell the group." Pidge looks me in the eyes seriously. 

"No, they already have other thing they need to worry about. No use adding a injured paladin to the list." Pidge sighs in annoyance.

"The new amour should protect your shoulder from any more damage but if your not careful." I wave Allura off with my good hand. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Giving me a disapproving look she puts the same liquid containers from before away.

"Now we have re-bandaged your shoulder, but if it starts to hurt you have to promise to tell us straight away." They both glare me down. 

"Ah, sure. Unless your busy then I can just wait." They give me a look. 

"No. Keith this is serious. If that shoulder starts hurting you tell us, no buts and ifs." Gulping I nod. 

"Now you should rest. The others just went to bed so I expect you to stay here until tomorrow." Sighing I nod and they both walk to the door. 

"Good night Keith." Pidge says looking back. 

"Night Pidge." Smiling she walks away. Listning I wait until their foot steps have completely disappeared until sliding out of bed and into the hallway, grabbing my jumper before leaving.

Lances POV

I quietly tip toe down the hallway and to the control room. Walking to the front I notice a figure sitting there already looking out at the stars. My foot squeaks on the floor and the figure spins around in a position to attack. "Oh, its only you." He relaxes.

"Yeah. Mind if I join you?" Without waiting for a answer I take a seat next to him. 

"Why are you up?" Keith starts the conversation. 

"Couldn't sleep. That happens a lot so I like to just come here and watch the stars." Shrugging I try not blush from how close I am to Keith.

"What about you. That was quite a scene you pulled today." Keith gives me a half smile and my heart flutters. 

"Yeah. Allura and Pidge warned me to stay in bed, until morning." He says chuckling. 

"Yes, and you should. You gave the team quite a scare today." there is so much worry in my voice that it's almost embarrassing.

"You don't need to worry about me." The way he says that so emotionless hurts. 

"Yeah we do. Keith were a team, a family. We care about you." I care about you. I add in my head.

"Why did you faint today? Allura said that it was just the aftermath from taking the blast, are you sure that that's all?" He smiles and shifts his weight moving his shoulder away from me. 

"Yeah, that blast took quite a bit out of me and i also suppose the rescue mission didn't help much." Trying not to remember the way i felt when Keith put his hands on before during the mission, i quickly try think about something else. 

"why couldn't you sleep?" he turns towards me and the moon reflects off of his face. for a moment i forget how to speak.

"i was just worried that was all" trying to play it cool i look away.

"about what?"

"about you." i answer truthfully and from the corner of my eyes i see his eyes widen. "you literally passed out on me and i was worried." i can feel the blush make it's way up my neck.

"thanks Lance" he reply's after a moment. "that mean a lot to me" meeting his gaze i smile.

"no problem, just try not to scare me like that again." Laughing a little i watch as a red flush takes over his face.

"yeah, i'll try not to. for both our sakes"

"hey Keith?"

"yeah?"

"do you mind if i stay here for a while?" he answers straight away.

"sure, i don't mind" Relaxing i lean back against the wall behind me.

"thanks"

Keith's POV

The next morning at breakfast i get a lot of worried "glad your okays" and warning to talk about it sooner next time. It wasn't until i had assured everyone that i was fine that we all settled down to hear what Allura has to say about the next mission.

"Okay so we should be arriving at our destination in a few ticks." Coran pushes a few button on his screen.

"i want all of you in and out, no messing about. Just get the pieces and leave. Got it?" We all nod. And turn it the liones sitting majestically behind us.

"Keith"

"Yeah, yeah, in and out. Got it." Waving her off i walk up to red and she softly purrs in my head. "Hey red." Patting her side i take a seat down and the screen lights up. Shiro in black fly out first followed by lance hunk and Pidge. Red stay still for a moment longer and something beeps on my screen and a outline of a body flashes up with a red splotch on the right shoulder. "Im fine red, really." 

"Keith you coming?" Lance asked over the Comm's and red fires out of the hanger.

"Yep, right on your tail." Speeding up red catches up quickly. i had fallen asleep last night with lance next to me. but when i had woken up he was gone and his jumper was laid over me.

"Pidge, do you have the scanner up and running?" Shiro in lead is the first to enter the planets atmosphere.

"Yep, if any of the gems are around I'll know." Flying through the weird blue clouds a land of mostly water with scattered islands spreads out below us.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything that doesn't seem right."

"Like those clouds?" Hunk jokes but there is an edge to his voice.

"Those clouds are definitely weird." Lance agrees. flying closer to the water i look into the clear water, something dark moves and i pull red back up.

"Pidge you getting anything?" Keeping my eyes peeled i watch as island fly past below us.

"Only something small, it might be something. Wait." Trailing off a image flicker onto the screen, a thermal image with dots of blue on it.

"I'm guessing that's the gems we need."

"Yep." Steering red down we fly above the scatter of trees.

"Land down here." Shiro leads up down to a clearing and we all land and move out of our lions.


	6. Captured, again

"Okay we are going to have to leave out lions and walk the rest of the way." Leading the way Shiro holds up his bayard, ready for anything to come out of the shadows at him. Pidge holds up a tablet that shows how far we are from the glass gems that we need.

"They should be in a cave that's just a couple of meter away from here." Walking next to Shiro she leads. I hang back making sure that no ones following.

"You sure your okay to go on this mission?" Lance questions walking next to me.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"Hold up." Shiro puts up a hand and we freeze listening fro attackers.

"What is it Shiro?" Hunk cowers behind me holding up his bayard.

"Thought i heard something. Keep you ears and eyes peeled." Moving we all move on wards alert.

"Is that the cave?" Pointing ahead lance spots the small gaps in the cliff face.

"Yep." Looking over my shoulder i scan the area. As Pidge leads us to the cliff face.

"That's a small gap." Peering in Lance reaches in but his hand in but doesn't make it past the shoulder.

"Pidge, looks like you the only one who can fit in there." Shiro squints in trying to make out whats in there.

"Yep, ill go in and grab the gems." Kneeling down she swiftly passes into the cave.

"We'll stay out here and guard the entrance." Turing around i form my shield and cover Shiro. Lance and hunk copy and cover the other sides.

"Have you found them Pidge?" Lance calls over his shoulder.

"Ah, yeah. Just give me a second and ill be right out." Grunting something falls and clatters to the ground. 

"What was that?"

"Just a rock, i'm coming out again." throwing her bag up first Shiro catches it, filled to the brim with glass balls. Putting it down he gives Pidge a hand up.

"Guys?" Lance's voice is uncertain and wavering. But before i can look something creeps out of the wood line in front of me. Its tall, slender with blue skin, if it wasn't so blue it could have passed for a human.

"We go need to go now." Not taking my eyes off the alien i call over my shoulder. Two more come out flanking its sides.

"You can say that again." Hunks bayard expands and he holds up his gun. My sword appears and i hold it up. Shiro walks up next to me and Pidge to the other side.

"We're out numbered." Indeed we where, greatly. My mussels ache for a battle.

"Just try get to your lions." The aliens charge holding up spears. Pulling out of formation we charge and clash. The strangers fight like the wind, moving swiftly and sharply. It didn't take them long before we would be overpowered.

"Lance! You and Keith run, Hunk, Pidge and ill go left you go right." Then dropping his voice Shiro, whose fighting next to me, whispers. "Circle around and meet back as the lions." Nodding i take an opening and following a flash of blue i chase after Lance into the trees. Catching up i yell over to him.

"Circle round to the lions." He nods in understanding. Glancing over my shoulder for any followers my foot get caught in some rope that one of the followers had fired. Clashing into Lance we tumble to the ground, i land on top of him. It takes a moment for me to realize whats happening, before a dark blush spreads over my cheeks as my face heats up from being this close to the blue paladin.

Pushing off him i splutter a small sorry and sit back against the tree and apply pressure to my shoulder, waiting for the pain to pass. Looking over at lance i see him face also red and flushed but watching me curiously.

"Look out!" Jumping up he grabs my bayard that had fallen out of my hand and blocks a spear before it hits me. Biting back the pain i push up and hold up my shield cover lance as i grab his bayard.

But before i can use it someone grabs lance and hold a blaster to his head. Someone else attempts to grab me from behind but i spin and lash out before they could get a grip. Before i can do anything else though another one grabs my sore arm and I bite my lip to stop from crying out. A blaster pushes against my neck and i am perplexed forwards, falling in line against lance and we both stumble along, blasters pointed at our backs.

 

Not uttering a word we are pushed into a clearing about a mile from the cave. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge are knelt down in front of a band of guards. Roughly we are pushed down next to them and i only wince as my shoulder sends sharp pains through me.

"The intruders sir." The one that was behind us steps forwards as another blue man steps forward wearing amour and a blaster at his belt.

"Thank you sender." He turns to us but sender stop him and whispers something in to his ear. His eyes bare into me and i glare back, not showing any fear.

"What are you doing on my island?"

"We didn't mean any harm." Shiro speaks up taking charge."we just need some glass to fix our ship." That must have been the wrong thing to say because the king narrows his eyes.

"I don't believe you." Shiro glances to me confused and I just shrug with one shoulder. "I think your spies sent her by the inframant trying to take our island."

"Were really not."

"Yeah, we just need some glass to fix our ship." Lance speaks up from besides me. I'm on the out side and closest to the guards. if only i could get to my bayard.

"Stupid spies, your pathetic excuse for being on my island is a terrible one." He begins to pace in front of us. "And if your spies then you know things from the inframants trying to take my island." More talking to him selfie he spins and begins walking back down my way.

"We don't know anything about the people who are trying to take your islands." Shiro pleads, seeing that this is going to go sideways very fast."

"Fine then, be difficult. There are other ways of getting information you know." I keep my head down trying not to be spotted and only see his huge feet as they stop in front of me.


	7. Spies

He bends down and puts a finger under my chin and forces my head up to face him. Lance struggles agents his bonds besides. Also struggling i try slip my hands out of the tight bonds.  
"Now what do you know" Turing to Shiro, a dare in his eyes.

"We are the paladins of voltron, we don't know whats happening here and we just want to get home." There is a desperate edge to Shiro's voice and i yank my head back, the kings shard nail scratching my chin.

"Fine, but you'll break soon." He laughs a terrible loud laugh. His hand moves to my shoulder and i whimper hiding the fear in my eyes with a burning hatred.

"Please don't hurt him, we don't know anything." Lance please and the king stops his hand laying on my shoulder.

"Lies, all of you. Lie." He faces me again. "What about you red paladin? Do you have anything to say?" Glaring at him i spit on his shoe.

"Go to hell." He just smiles sadly like he knew this was going to happen. The pressure on my shoulder increase.

"Shiro! Stop him!" Pidge cries but its to late. I scream out in pain as his nails dig in and the pressure makes the pain over whelming. Screaming as he only pushes harder black fade in and out, just before i black out he stops and the pressure is lifted. The cries of my fellow paladins reach my ears as my eyes well with tears and i stay there whimpering. Looking up i see the horrid evil glint in his eyes.

"Stop! Please." Lance pleads with the king.

"Feel like talking yet?" Swaying my stomach churns and the killing pains in my shoulder fades to a painful thumping.

"The ones that are trying to steal your island, they have an island over there don't they." Lance nods int he direction of the ocean. The king only huff in response.

"Yeah, we already know that." He places his hand back on my shoulder and a whimper escapes my closed lips.

"well, they have, ocean mines in the water surrounding it." The pressure increases and i only cry out in pain, squeezing my eyes shut in pain. Shiro lunches forward to attack the king, but is kept back.

"They plan on taking your island in twelve days." Pidge cries out and the pressure releases, the claws dig in first though and if the wound wasn't open before it was now. The king stands up and grins down at us.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Glinting his teeth he makes a sharp hand movement to the guard. "Take them away." The guard behind me grabs my good are roughly pulls me up and pushes me forwards to a cave. Keeping my head back i focus on keeping the blackness back and not passing out.

Everything's a blur and my mind doesn't register anything before i am pushed into a cell, the bars clanging shut behind me. Falling to the ground my hands don't even bother trying to stop myself from a painful landing. I must have blacked out for a second as the pain over whelmed me.

"Keith!" Pidge's cold hands push me over and up agents the wall and she lifts up my shirt exposing the blood soaked bandages.

"Oh gods." Someone chokes and Lance's face appears hovering over me. Pidge fiddles with the bandages, pulling them off. Gritting my teeth i allow her to inspect the damage.

"Is it bad?" Refusing to look at it i ask the rest for their opinion.

"Gods Keith." Shiro just stares at my shoulder shocked. Hunk next to him.

"I'll kill them." Lance growls and i let out an estranged laugh. My senses slowly returning everything become clear and the blackness retreats.

"You should kill the guys that did this to me in the first place." Mumbling a bit my tongue gets a little tied.

"Keith, who did this?" Hunk looks down at the bleeding wound.

"The stupid galra." It comes out in a growl but dies off into a sigh.

"Three days ago. When we where taking down those scouter ship and we wen ton to get information." Pidge's voice cracks. "Surprise attack, got Keith in the shoulder with his knife." Tears well in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Lance demands.

"You don't need to worry bout me. You had other things to worry about." Smiling a little at Shiro whose face is one of anger an immense worry.

"Hunk pass me my bag." Reaching behind him hunk grabs the brown travel bag and passes it over to the small girl.

"They didn't take the bag." Frowning Shiro only worries about it for a second before turning back to me.

My paladin, who did this!? 

Reds voice comes across clear and loud. Closing my eyes i reach out and connect with her.

Red, don't we just need to get out of here

Her roars echoes loud in my head and I wince a little.

I'll destroy them!

I can feel the anger behind the words and instantly reach out.

"No!" Jerking up i look around wildly at the four surprised faces in front of me.

"Keith what is it?" Lance looks worried. My shoulder is re bandaged and no longer pounding. Pushing up i move tot he bars, ignoring the cries not to.

"We need to get out of here, now." Forcefully search for a lock. Swaying a little all the blood rushes to my head. Someone steadys me.

"Keith you need to rest." Lance speaks softly but when i close my eyes again i can still hear red and feel the anger pumping through my veins.

I'll destroy you all!

"Red stop!" Gripping my head i try reach out for her. "Listen to me!" Crying out in frustration i fall against Lances chest. his arms snake around me and hold me up.

"Keith, what's happening?" Shiro speaks like he's talking to a small child.

"Red, she furious and not happy." Shiro and Hunk both draw on the realization.

"You mean..." hunk hurries up next to me with a worried look on his face.

"Red wants revenge and its not going to be a pretty sight."


	8. Home free

i try not to hiss in pain as lance moves me in his arms so that he can sit down with me between his legs. "everybody contact your lions, get them ready for attack." Shiro instructs. everybody closes their eyes and i take the chance to look around. there is a key chain hanging above our weapons.

looking for something long enough i spot Pidge's extendable walking stick in her bag. reaching out to get it i am pulled back by lance as he stiffens his hold on me. looking up at his face i see his ayes closed.

i am struck by how pretty he looks. i already knew that lance was pretty from the time i had spent watching him. but now? now that had wasn't talking or making faces he was entrancingly beautiful.

his eye open and lock onto mine, my breath catches in my throat as neither of us look away.

"once you two are done starring into each other eyes, we need a plan." Pidge interrupts. face ablaze i look away and glare at the smiling gremlin.

"i have a plan" with my back on Lance's chest i can't help but to relax and lean back onto him. thankfully he doesn't seem to mind and this also allows me to hide how embarrassed i am right now.

"you do?" Hunk sounds impressed.

"yeah. we use Pidge's extendable walking stick to grab the keys off of the wall" nodding over to where the keys where hanging on the wall. "then we unlock the cage."

"then?" Shiro edges on.

"i didn't get that far." answering truthfully i deflate a little.

"its okay." Shiro takes charge again. "once we have escaped i wan't everybody to be on alert. have your bayards activated, we go stealth mode. get to your lions and back to the castle. somebody's going to need to go with Keith to the red lion. he can't walk let alone fly and i want somebody watching over him." i go object but Lance answer before i can

"i'll do it." Shiro nods at him.

"good, Pidge?"

"on it" she had already gotten out her stick and was sticking it through the bars. Red's cry enters my head again and i tense up, she's nearly at the camp. a hand slips in to mine and Lance's thumb starts to do small comforting circles on mine.

"relax, we've got this" he speaks low and husky into my ear. not trusting my self to make any noises i nod. Pidge lets out a noise of success as the keys slip onto her stick and down to her.

"here" handing them over to Hunk she puts the stick back to it's normal size and starts to pack up her bag. Hunk gingles the lock for a little before poping the door open.

"i'm going to stand up and pull you with me" lance informs me. he moves and i wince in pain. the arms tighten around me even more and i have to bite my lip to stop from crying out in pain. he slowly stands up, letting me lean against hi as much as i need to. stop being such a woos. i tell my self.

"Keith, you literally have a hole going through your shoulder that is as wide as my rude finger." pointing her rude finger sideways she gives me a stern look. "and you have lost enough blood that i'm surprised that your arm is still working." i cringe. it wasn't that bad before.

"Keith stay with Lance. lance watch Keith. is everybody read to go?" Shiro passes the red and blue bayards to lance and i, once we've separated. i miss his absence of heat and my body years to be in his safe arms again.

"yep, we're all good Shiro" Pidge slings her bag over her shoulders.

"good, lets go" pushing the door open he rushes out. the two guards go down in a flash. we creep along the side of the built out prison and towards the woods. before we reach it though red soars in overhead and lands between us and the camp. she lets out a defining roar of anger.

"oh on" Hunk whimpers.

"Keith! Lance! get to red and get back to the castle." Lance hovers up next to me and stays by my side as i wobble over to Red's foot. placing a hand on her metal i connect with her.

calm down girl

she roars again and by this time the whole settlement has crowded around, holding up weapons. 

"thieves! intruders! get them!" the leader yells out. Red's mouth glows just like she is about to fire at them.

stand down Red

i command. "Calm down girl" she doesn't stand down or fire either. "it's not their fault the galran's. you can't hurt them, they where just defending their home" i plead and the glow dies down. distracted i fail to notice the arrows that come flying at us. i only notice when lance jumps in front of me.

he cries out in pain as one spears through the side of his leg. at that red puts up her shield and my heart stops for a moment at the look of pain on Lance's face. "no. Lance!" griping his shoulders i ignore the pain in my shoulder.

"I'm fine. it's just a graze." taking my wrists in his hands he lowers my arm back down carefully. "lets go" Red lowers her head and opens her mouth. using my good arm i grip Lances side and pull him up against me. injured we hobble towards the entrance together. "let go of me, your only going to hurt yourself even more."

"no lance, your hurt too and i still have one good arm." wobbling we step into red's mouth and lance turn back around to face the people as red lowers her shield.

"we are the paladins of Voltron!" he yells at them before the entrance closes. Red takes off once we're safely inside her. feeling light headed i grip onto lances shirt tighter.

"Keith?" his voice i muffled, like he's talking under the water. letting go i try to walk towards the chair but everything doubles. bile rises in my mouth and everything goes dark.


	9. Healed wounds

Lance's POV

Keith walks about two steps before falling. jumping forwards i catch him and my leg gives way beneath us. we fall to the ground and i groan in pain. scooting back i make it over to the wall before pulling Keith in between my legs. one leg help him to stay up right and the other stop him from falling.

"Keith, come on pal talk to me." moving his hair out of the way i feel his forehead. he's pale and sweating, not a good sign. "Pidge, he's passed out" i report over the com's, hoping that she has something for me.

"Lance?" he mumbles and his eyes flutter open. those glowing purple eyes look up at me and i am reminded again of how much i love this guy.

"Keith. it's okay we're in red and i am going to get you into a healing pod as fast as i can." i reassure and look out the glass to where the castle is starting to come into view.

"you need a pod too" he mumbles and looks towards my leg and the slowly expanding puddle of blood under it.

"no, don't worry about me" turning his chin i direct his eyes back up to me. "your the one who need to be worried, you've lost a lot of blood."

"i 'member when you where in the pod." he talks like he didn't hear what i had just said. "you looked so pretty, like and angle" despite the circumstances i blush.

"yeah, and pretty soom your going to look like even more of an angle then you already do" brushing his hair back i look at his face instead of the slowly darkening shirt that he's wearing. taking his weak hand in him i give it a squeeze and he squeezes back, weakly. 

"we just need to get him into a healing pod." Pidge's voice comes back. "the bandage i put on was not well done and is probably leaking so get there as fast as you can."

"i have a healing pod ready for him so come right here" Coran confirms. 

"we'll be there as fast as we can" hearing me red move a little faster.

"i'm sorry lance" Keith mutters before his hand in mine goes limp and my heart jumps into my chest. fumbling i feel for a pulse, i barley find a feint thump.

"just hold on Keith, hold on" seeing the castle in front of us i pick his light weight up bridal style and limp over to the exit.

adrenaline pumping through me i race out of the lion the moment i can. my leg screams at me but my stress and worry for the pale boy in my arms was far to overwhelming. running into the healing room i look to Allura for instructions.

"here" taking his hurt arm she gently lifts him up into one of the pod, i do the same on the other side. the moment he's in the door closes and leg finally gives way. i fall onto the table next to me and cry out in pain. "lance! your leg" rushing over to me Allura helps to sit me up on the table before pulling my leg up for her to study.

"one of the arrows nicked it." i explain.

"yes. we don't have any of the other healing pods working right at the moment so i am going to have to do this the old fashioned way." Coran walks in and sees my leg.

"i'll get the medical kit" turning he walks over to the back of the room. a minute later the rest of the paladins rush into the room.

"Keith!" Pidge rushes over to Allura as Shiro walks up to Keith's pod.

"lance" Hunk walks up to me, looking worriedly at my leg. "what happened to your leg?"

"they fired arrows at us and i jumped in front of Keith. one of them got the edge of my leg though." he leans down and looks at my wound.

"guys" Pidge and Allura speak up.

"we need to apoligize."

"we knew that Keith was injured and we did not say anything"my blood boils as anger raises inside me. they knew that Keith was injured yet they didn't say anything and sent him out on a mission.

"Keith asked us not to say anything to your guys. but if we knew how bad it was we would have told you right away." they both look down ashamed.

"it's alright" Shiro forgives them. "i know hoe bad Keith can get and have fallen for his words countless times before."

"yeah we should just be glad that nothing worse happened." Hunk chimes in.annoyed at how calm they are being about this.

"guys, Keith could have died out there!" i splurt out, "you didn't see him. he passed out in my arm and i hardly found a pulse." my arms shake, remembering the fear i had felt.

"Lance i'm sorry-"

"yeah, but sorry isn't going to change the face that he nearly died today!" just saying it out loud made all of this real. "if you had just told us"

"i said i am sorry!" Pidge cries out and looks up at me with teary eyes and a trembling bottom lip. my words die on my lips and a sob of my own escapes. Tears fall down my cheeks and i break down.

"i'm sorry" i say between sobs. Pidge sits down next to me and pulls me into a hug, which i gladly return.

"it's okay, your just worried."

"yeah. he's fine now at least." wiping my eyes on her shoulder i sniffle.

"yes, Keith shouldn't be too long i'm afraid. i have only managed to ix the pod for three quarters of the time that he will need." Coran says solemnly.

"after that he will need to rest and heal the normal way. same with you lance, since the pod's aren't working you will also need to heal naturally." nodding i look up at Keith peaceful face. his hair move about around him, making his look like a angle with a halo. i wasn't lying before when i said that Keith always looks like an angle but damn. 

"that's cool, i suppose." looking away from him i shrug.

"does that mean he gets crutches?' Hunk asked happily.

"yea, and you will be restricted to the couch and bed for the next week." Coran walks over with the medical box. "along with Keith." he then adds as a second thought. from beside me Pidge lets out a evil laugh.

"have fun" she whispers into my ear and my face burns up.

"shut up" i mumble back.

"drink this" Allura hands me a small bottle containing clear liquid. "that will take away some of the pain." as if Allura saying that triggers something i wince as the pain makes itself known.

"thanks" gulping i down i try not to pull a sour face at the bitterness of it.

"now stay still, i need to stitch the wound back together" Coran turns his back to me so that i don't see what he's doing. at first there is a prickling feeling before it dims down to nothing.

"my legs numb" i say giddily. 

"good, that means that it's working" barley glancing at me, Allura watches what Coran's doing.


	10. Two injured birds

"you two had better get comfortable" Shiro muses, looking down at where Lance and i where sitting on the couch. "because this is where you will be spending the next week or two" my arm is in a sling and i was strictly told that i am not to move it at all. lance's leg is bandaged and elevated on a side couch.

we are both sat on the middle couch together, pillows, blankets and books laid out around us. after i had stepped out of the pod and was bandaged up they all gave me a very stern talking to about how i need to tell them if i'm injured. after that they had taken both lance and i and had sat us down on the couch.

"great, Shiro you know that i cant sit here for a week let alone two" i probably couldn't even stay put for a day.

"that is why i have put lance in charge of watching over you."

"ha, eat that Mullet. i am now in charge of you." looking smug with himself Lance crosses his arms over his chest.

"and Keith you are in charge of making sure that Lance stays put" poking my tongue out at him i copy his movements. 

"don't worry we'll entertain you" Hunk and Pidge sit down across from us and pull out a game board.

"yeah! we have a heap of board games that we haven't even tried yet" i watch Lance as he leans forwards happily and re adjusts his position. smiling to my self i look away before he catches me starring.

"i dibs going first" calling dibs i move off of the couch and onto the floor.

"hey that's no fair" lance whines. "and i can't even reach the board"

"don't worry pal, i'll move your piece for you" patting Lance's good leg in sympathy Hunk lines up four tokens at the start box.

"but you always roll the bad numbers" lance grumbles and i smile. Shiro catches me smiling and raises an eyebrow. we talk in facial expressions, something we learnt to do years ago.

"once you two are finished making facial expression at each other. it's your turn to roll Keith" Lance announces with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Shiro wriggles his eyebrows and i glare at him.

"Thanks." taking the dice i roll.

 

We spend the whole day playing board games.we had made the rule that winner gets to choose the next game. and that was fine until Pidge pulled out monopoly with an evil grin. we knew we where doomed by the fourth turn. but still it was fun.

through out the whole day of games i had been sneaking glances at lance and he had been doing the same to me. i knew that we both wanted to talk but not until we where alone.

however we got our chance to be alone when the rest left to head off to bed. since we had both been restricted to the couch we also had to sleep there. sitting back on the couch i wince as the thumping in my shoulder intensifys.

"hey, is your shoulder okay?" lances peers at me worriedly. clearing my throat i answer.

"yeah, i think the medicine is wearing off though" Coran had given me a pain medicine before that had made my shoulder numb.

"do you need some more?"

"no i'm good." laying my head back onto a pillow i shuffle around, trying to find a position that is comfortable and that doesn't hurt.

"well night i suppose" he click the side lamp off and everything plunges into darkness.

"night"

 

Lance's POV

i wake hours latter to uneven breathing and groaning from beside me. i lay there for a moment, wondering if my presence would be welcomed. a sharp and wobbly intake of breath and whimper make the choice for me.

sitting up properly i feel over the other side of the couch for Keith. once I've found him i carefully avoid where i think his arm is and pull him into my arms. feeling his forehead if find a temperature.

"you have a fever" i whisper worriedly.

"yeah" his voice is hoarse and weak.

"can you sleep?" pulling his hair back i wipe the sweat off of his forehead and onto the blankets. in the shadows i see the feint shake of a head. pulling him to my side i get comfortable as he tenses up against me. "listen to my heartbeat, it'll help lull you to sleep." he stays tense and doesn't move. "come on, relax and rest." rubbing small circles on his hand i wait as he slowly relaxes.

when his head falls against my chest my breath hitches in my mouth. then i remember to breath and exhale. i actually have my hard time crush cuddling up against me right now. butterflys flutter in my stomach.

"you need to relax as well or this wont work" he chuckles and looks up at me, his back shaking against me. in the dark his eyes glow a nice purple. fuck this i don't need to breath anyway. i decide as my heart goes into over time.

"yeah, sorry" clearing my throat i will my face to go back to normal and for my heart beat to slow down. stopping the circles on his hand i brush his hair back instead, distracting myself with it. his hair is surprisingly smooth and knot free, and nice to run my fingers through.

his head falls back onto my chest but i continue the motion. since my eyes had adjusted to the darkness i look down at him. he's practically got his back against me with his head turned against my chest like a pillow.

his arm is comfortably rested against my leg, as to not cause him any pain. making mental reminder to ask Coran for some more pain medicine in the morning i close my eyes and listen to his breathing.

as he listens to my heartbeat to fall asleep i do the same with his steady breathing. slowly his breathing evens out, as does the movement of his chest as he falls to sleep.


	11. Interuptions

Keith's POV

"awww! their so cute" i hear Pidge exclaim. i remember what had happened last night and all it takes if for me to keep my eyes closed to stop the blush.

"shhh, you'll wake him" lance hushes from underneath me. fluttering my eyes open i groan at the bright light.

"too bright" i mumble and close my eyes again.

"come on Keith. you've got to get up" opening my eyes again i frown and Shiro.

"i'm sorry that we can't all wake up perfectly like you do" i mumble and only Lance hears. He laughs a little and his chest moves behind me. still i sit up anyways and rub my eyes, trying to get used to the bright light. "did you have to turn the lights on?"

"yes" Hunk nods looking upwards.

"let's go Keith, i have been instructed to make sure that you don't hurt yourself in the shower." at the idea of a nice warm shower i perk up.

"i suppose that okay" standing up i cringe at the sudden pain in my arm as all of the blood starts to move again. waving with my good arm i address Pidge and hunk who are currently pulling faces at Lance. "morning guys."

"morning Keith."

"did you sleep well last night?" Pidge looks up at me with a evil glint in her eyes.

"i slept just fine" keeping my noise normal tone i follow Shiro out.

"so"

"don't"

"lance?" groaning in annoyance i glare at the ground.

"nothing going on" i say in distastefulness. 

"do you wish there was?" the is a whimsical tone to his voice. i don't answer, Shiro knows that i'm gay and i'm pretty sure that he knows about my massive crush on Lance. even though i didn't tell him, brothers are just like that.

"there's nothing that i can do about that" we turn down the corner and onto the hallway that my room is at.

"do you wish there was?"

"yes" answering truthfully i open my door and step inside. untying the sling i throw it onto my bed and move my elbow out.

"you should ask him out" walking into the bathroom Shiro calls back over his shoulder.

"yeah, like that's ever going to happen" pulling my shirt off i throw it to the other side of the room. "he hates me"

"Lance doesn't hate you Keith" the shower starts and Shiro steps out. okay so maybe hate was too strong of a word.

"whatever it is he definitely doesn't like me." 

"you know i was the one who had to ask Matt out" Shiro says, referring to the relationship he was in with Pidge's brother.

"that's because Matt is a dork who thought you where way to out of his league." when those two used to flirt with each other back at the garrison it would drive me mad. mostly because they where both in denial but everyone could tell that they liked each other.

"i'm just saying, you should talk to him." slipping my pants off i walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me. Shiro lets out an exasperate sigh before for the door closes. taking my underwear off i throw it into a laundry basket and step into the shower.

the warm water is nice against my skin as i watch the dirt wash away, letting my thoughts and worries wash away with it.

 

"is this how you do it?" Lance holds up my red bayard in its sword from.

"no, you need to adjust your grip a little." we are sitting in the training room waiting for the rest to finish their training for the day.

"like this?"

"no" sighing i step behind where he is sitting and using the arm that is not in a sling, i move his arms up. "like this" moving to the hilt of the sword i change his grip a little. "got it?" realizing that i'm practically breathing down his neck to pull back.

"y-yep, got it" putting the sword down like he was burned Lance looks away from me.

"are you okay Lance?"

"yeah, i'm fine" his voice cracks. "look Keith, i was wondering if we could talk." scratching the back of his neck he looks at me sideways and my heart flutters at how hot he looks right now.

"yeah, sure"

"um, privetly?" what could lance possibly want to talk about in privet?

"sure" i drag out suspicious. standing up i grab the crutches and hand them over to Lance. "we can go to the couch?"

"Lance, Keith!" Allura calls out and walks over to us. i have been looking for you, it's time to do your checkups."

"now?" lance crutches over to her.

"yes, it will not take too long." turning around she wait for us to follow her.

"later" i whisper to lance as i walk past him and up to her. he lets out a groan of annoyance but follows anyway.

 

"if you could sit up here i'll do you first, Keith" sitting up on the metal bench i slowly pull my shirt off. taking it over my head i shake my hair out and catch lances wide eyes. he catches me looking and gulps, adverting his gaze. what could that be about.

Allura unties the bandage and my still open wound gets a blast of fresh air. she frowns with a look that is anything but good on her face.

"what is it?"

"i think it might need stitches, it will get infected if it hasn't already." looking down at it i am reminded of how i had felt last night with the fever, but decide against telling her this.

"last night he had a pretty bad fever" Lance speaks up from his spot in the arm chair across me.

"that's not good. drink this" pushing a bottle into my hand she goes back to her medical kit. drowning the pain medicine in one gulp i put the bottle back down. "i need to clean the wound and it will sting a little, do you want me to wait until the medicine has kicked in?"

"no, it's fine" both lance and Allura cringe.

"that wasn't a question, we are waiting until the medicine kicks in" Lance sighs in relief. "until then, let me have a look at that leg of yours." walking over to lance she mentions for his to come sit up next to me.

hopping over he leaves the crutches where they are. he sits up next to me and Allura makes him rest his leg up on the bench. his back is to my good arm.

"you seem to be healing fairly good." she says while frowning.

"but?" he asked like he knows that there's something wrong.

"there seems to be a small piece of flint still in the wound. it wont take much i just have to pull it out." she looks up at him. "do you wan't some pain medicine?"

"no, i'll be fine" nodding she reaching over and pulls out tweezers. i let out a small squeak of objection.

"this will hurt." bending over his leg i see lance tense up in anticipation.

he lets out a small whimper of pain as Allura starts. hating that noise coming out of his mouth i flinch. he dose it again but louder again. before i know what i'm doing i slide my arm around he waist and pull myself closer to him

resting my head on his back i rub small circles on his hit with my thumb, something i remember him doing to me. Lance is quiet for a little before letting out on cry of anguish as Allura pulls away. tightening my grip i turn my head into his back, wanting to cancel out the noise.

"got it" Lance relaxes and breaths heavily. 

"that hurt" he whines.

"she said that it would" pulling away i am hesitant to remove my arm, he must have felt it to because he places his hand on top of mine to keep it there.

"okay, now just let me put on some new bandages and you should be fine." we sit in comfortable silence she she bandages up the stitches. "i want both of you boys to promise me something" her voice is strained and painful.

"sure"

"be more careful." when she looks up at us for a moment her eyes are glossy. "please just try to be more careful while your out there. i don't want to have to see you like you where." she glances at me for the last part.

"i promise" i reply softly. "i will try to be more careful when i'm out there"

"we both will" Lance puts in.

"good, now Keith. The medicine should have kicked in by now." sliding my arm out from around lance i give my good shoulder poke.

"yeah, it's numb"

"hello princess" Coran walks into the room looking pleased.

"Coran! just in time. i need you to help me stitch Keith back up."

"i though he didn't need stitches?" Coran frowns.

"he didn't but just in case it gets infected i want to stitch it up." nodding he walks over, puts on a pair of gloves and takes the needle off of Allura.

"very well, that is a good idea" they both station themselves in front of my shoulder. watching i see the needle pierce my skin. i watch for a little longer until my stomach turns and i have to look away.

seeing this Lance takes my hand in his and intertwines our fingers. smiling up at him i rest my heavy head on his shoulder. this is why i hate medication, it always makes me drowsy.

"i hate medicine" i complain to lance and close my eyes.

"you can go to sleep if you want" Allura pipes up, "i did give you a pretty strong dose so it's only normal to feel really tired." it gradually becomes hard to blink without keeping my eyes closed.

"thanks 'llura" i mumble and just like that i'm out like a light.


	12. Arguements

When i wake up i am back on the couch leaning against Lance again. he's playing a card game with Pidge, Hunk and Shiro. i am practically laying in his lap, with one of his arms lazily around my waist and me leaning against his shoulder. every time he needs to put a card down he move specially so that he doesn't jostle me.

cracking my eyes open i look up at the cards in lance's hand, then back down at the pile. i let them play for a while, watching. none of them have noticed that i am awake yet.

"the red one" i croake when it comes to lance's turn again. he jumps and i crack a smile as the surprised looks everyone gives me.

"your awake?" lance sounds the most surprised out of them all.

"yeah, woke up about four rotations ago." sitting up properly i let Lance's arm move away from my waist. "put the red card down, Shiro has a blue one" doing has i say he puts the red card down.

"cheater" Shiro spits and grabs from the draw pile.

"how did you know that Shiro had a blue one?" Pidge tries to see if i have a better view of Shiro's cards from where i am.

"he pulls a different face for every color." i smile smugly at Shiro and he glares at me.

"cool dude, your like a mind reader. what color card does he have now?" Lance looks between me and Shiro.

"it doesn't work like that" i declare. "but if i had to have a guess i would say blue again" his face remains neutral and he doesn't say anything.

"you will just have to wait and see" holding his cards close he glares at Pidge as she tries to peer over his shoulder.

turns out Shiro did have another Blue one, which he played on his next turn. that earned him a nice 'told you so' from me. 

"hey Shiro, have you talked to Matt lately?" Pidge questions while dealing for the next game.

"yeah i talked to him last night."

"do you know if he's going to be visiting anytime soon?"

"well now that you mention it, yeah. he said that he was planning on visiting sometime soon." Pidge nods absentmindedly. i groan.

"whenever Matt comes to visit you two always act so lovey dovey"complaining i pick up my pile of cards.

"just because you don't like Love it doesn't mean other people do" Shiro rolls his eyes.

"Love is pointless, you will only end up getting hurt" grumbling i go through the options in my hand.

"who's starting?" Hunk questions. beside me lance deflates a little.

 

Hunk won the next game then Coran walked in and told us that i was getting late. everyone cleared out until only lance and i where left.

pulling the blankets and pillows towards me i arrange them. Lance clears his throat and i am reminded of something.

"you wanted to talk?" settling down i turn to him.

"oh, no it was nothing." he waves me off.

"are your sure?"

"yeah, but i do have one question." looking down at his hands he fiddles. "why do you hate Love?"

"because, everybody that i have ever loved has left me. so in the end i decided to abandon it all together." leaning forwards i look at his face. "why do you ask?"

"i don't think Love is pointless." he answers in a small voice. 

"that's just because nobody's ever left you" i grumble.

"i'm sorry for not being sad enough for you" he fires back and it's like we're back to our old bickering. turning around he turns the light off and we elapse into silence. i did not sleep well that night.

 

"what up with you and lance? you've been ignoring each other all day. did something happen?" Pidge leans in closer and whispers to me. looking up i glance over to where Hunk and lance are talking in the kitchen.

"i don't know. we sort of argued a little last night"

"and you where doing so well" She whines loudly, catching their attention. "what happened? maybe you can apologized."

"well, he asked me why i think life is pointless. i replied that it's because everyone will end up leaving you anyways. he then disagreed with me and i said that just because nobody has ever left you." thinking back to the night before i recite. "then he said something about not being sad enough for me."

honestly i remembered everything of the fight last night and i hated that we weren't talking like we used to. it was like there's a hole in me that needs to be filled.

"maybe you could apologize?"

"yeah, but i'm not really good at apologizing" i glance up at the beautiful Cuban boy in front of me.

"just give it a try, if it doesn't work i'll give him a piece of my mind." she informs with a soft smile.

"later, i'll do it later when you guys are training." deciding on that i tell myself that i am not going to back down.

"good, just try your best." jumping up she reaches across the table to snatch two of Hunk's cookies. handing one to me she nibbles on hers.

 

Lance's POV

i was sitting by myself watching the rest train when Keith walked up to me. at first i ignored him until he stopped right in front of me, looking like he wanted to say something. raising an eyebrow i wait for him to say something.

"Lance, i wanted to say that i am sorry for what i said last night" he starts off, looking rather awkward. "it was unreasonable and i wasn't considering your feelings." honestly the main reason that i had gotten so upset lat night was because of the way Keith talked.

i had gotten angry that he could disregard something as wonderful as love like he did. i was mad at all of the people who had ever left him, for them hurting him to this point. Shiro was his only family left.

"fine" turning back to the training i decide that i'm to really ready to forgive him just yet.

"look, i am trying to say i'm sorry here." his voice starts to get a edge on it.

"yes, i can see that you are. but if you don't mind i an trying to watch the rest train here" flickering my eyes to him i look away as soon as i see the pissed off look on his face.

"fine" huffing he storms over to the other side of the room. sure i feel bad but i have to much on my mind right now to think about having Keith pissed off at me. even though everything on my mind is about Keith. 

 

Keith's POV

"sometimes i think that you just like to get yourself hurt" Pidge comments as she walks over from her training.

"what do you want Pidge" i can't help it, Lance has put me in a bad mood. ever since i had stormed away from him i had been fiddling around with my blade. changing it's sizes and trying my self at left handed fighting

"okay what happened? did you apologize?"

"yes." she sits down next to me and takes the sword out of my hand. 

"and?"

"he's still not talking to me" she make an annoyed noise and laces my blade down next to me.

"i'm sure that you don't need to worry about it" trying to stay hopeful she looks over at where Lance, Hunk and Allura where.

"don't need to worry about what?" Shiro walks up to us, catching on to the end of our conversation.

"Lance is ignoring him and even though he apologized Lance still won't talk to him" look of surprise flickers over his face.

"Keith apologized?"

"yes Shiro" i growl. "i apologized, not that it mattered because he still won't talk to me." picking the blade back up i shirk it down and spin it around a little.

"oh" they look at each other, having a silent conversation.

"it doesn't matter anyway, i don't care." standing up i slip the blade away. "i'm going for a walk" leaving i don't give them a chance to object.


	13. He likes me?

instead of going for a walk i go to the red lion. she activates up as soon as i step into the hanger, purring inside my head. "hey girl, i'm back" walking into her mouth i run my hand along the wall until i'm sitting in the front seat.

sitting there an idea pops into my head. "Red? can you get the black lion to contact Shiro for me?" we had found out a while ago that the lions could communicate together. "i need him to tell Shiro that i am just going to go for a light fly around the castle." i can feel her emotions on this idea.

one part of her wants to go flying the other wants me to go back inside. "and add that i'll be careful i just need something to distract me" 

it's a while until i get a reply, Shiro's okay with it as long as i stay close and don't do anything reckless. he knows that i need space when i'm like this and a distraction work best. that is why i'm always training, even if i don't have anything on my mind.

"lets go" easing her out of the castle i take a minute to marvel at the bright stars around me. with only one hand on the controls i steer carefully and slowly so that we are doing small loops around the castle. 

gaining confidence i go a little faster and stray off of my path moving into the slow meteoroid shower. dodging between the meteoroids we only move at a medium pace but it's nice and relaxing. not that i think red would let me go any faster anyways.

closing my eyes i take the time to connect with red, to see through her eyes. since i had nothing else to do and i was here i had to try it. the sight appears in my head, like i am looking through her eyes.

relaxing my body i focus on using my mind to control the movements. at first it's a little bumpy and Red has to make decisions on her own to move out of the way but other then that i do pretty well.

it's a good way to take my mind off of things.

Lance's POV

"where is Keith?" Allura questions, getting everybody attention. looking around i realize that the mullet is missing from the kitchen where everyone is hanging.

"he is..." Shiro starts then looks to Pidge. she shrugs. "he is letting off some steam"

"how?" Hunk pauses his eating to look up at them. "in case your forgot he currently has a hold in his shoulder." putting my sandwich down i look at Shiro in worry.

"yeah, i haven't forgotten." Shiro cringes.

"he's out flying with red" Pidge takes a bite of her food like it's nothing as my stomach lurches.

"he's flying Red?" images of the last time i had been in red with him flash through my mind and i shiver.

"yes, he needed to be alone and let off some steam."

"but" i splutter. "what if he hurts himself, he shouldn't be out there alone." i stand up almost ready to go out there and drag him back.

"what are you going to do about it?" Pidge gives me the evil eye. "i thought you where currently ignoring him." freezing as realization draws on me i flop back down in my seat.

"i didn't mean to" looking down ashamed i don't meet their eyes.

"sure you didn't." i go to argue back but she cuts me off with a look. "i don't care what happened but you two need to talk and work things out" there are nods from everyone in the room.

"what am i supposed to do?"

"ask him out for starters" Shiro scoffs and surprisingly my face doesn't burn up.

"i was going to." grumbling i pout. "but apparently he doesn't like love" 

"Keith doesn't not like love. he just need someone to show him what it is."Pidge reasons, putting down her food.

"and you think i can do that?"

"yes, Keith likes you lance" my face does start to get red at that comment. "and you like him. so talk about it together and work things out."

"keith likes me?" giddly i can't stop the smile on my face. eveyone in the room gorans.

"yes, your are offcicialy the last person to know." Hunk pats my shoulder. "and Keith will be the last person to know that you like him if you talk to him."

"and ask him to be your goddamned boyfriend already" Pidge gangs up on me.

"yeah, i'll think about it" sinking into my chair i pretend not to notice the looks they share.

Keith's POV

i get to the end of the meteoroid shower when i notice that i have gone too far from the castle. puling out of reds head i eases the throttle forwards and head off at a fast pace back to it, going as fast a i dared.

all of his slow moving had gotten to me and i needed to go fast. so i do, i speed up, getting faster and faster. an image of Lance flashes through my head and i go a little faster. the image of him ignoring me plays out and i go faster still.

i had apologized! that is something that i never do and am never going to do again. i don't need him anyway, getting faster still i swear into the path of rocks. slipping the sling off of my arm i bite back the pain of the movement.

pushing the pain aside i grip the controls with both hands, letting the rush of piloting overtake the pain that i am going to pay for later. i don't care though. wrapping my fingers around tighter, i grin as i begin to fly through the maze of rocks.

purposely taking sharp turns and near misses, relishing in the joy of it. i can feel Red's worry die away as the rush of it all takes place and i know that where both feeling this. spinning upside down i grit my teeth through the pain and hold on tighter.

going back and forth through the shower of rocks i hardly notice as time ticks by. it's not until Shiro's voice crackles in my headset that i realize that it's time to head back.

"Keith, i hope that you still have that sling on and are buckled in?" using his big brother voice he steer Black to the edge of the shower.

"i do now" easing red out of the rocks i reach behind me and grab the sling off of where it miraculously hasn't moved. slipping it on i can feel as the adrenaline washes away and the pain kicks in.

"come on, it's time to get back" following Shiro i go the same slow pace that he is. "so did it help?"

"yeah, it always does" the castle comes into view and outside it Pidge and lance are waiting. below them Hunk, in yellow, is floating upside down. clicking the side of my head i change to their radio channel.

laughing comes through as Hunk makes funny noises.

"okay guys, time to get back" Shiro commands and Hunk turn the right way round.

"hey, Keith" Lances voice comes over and i tense up. quickly i change back to the other radio channel that's just me and Shiro.

"how long was i out here?"

"about two hours" Shiro's voice is sympathetic.

"huh" time really did fly past.

"now hurry up and get inside that castle, you have to talk to Lance sometime and it's not going to happen out here." stopping i glare at the black loin knowing that he can't see me, but it still makes me feel better.

"or i could just stay out here and float away into outta space." an aspirated sigh comes over the com's and i grin.

"it's not going to be that bad Keith.

"i have to share the same couch as him for the whole night" i emphasize my words to get my point through. black stops outside the castle and turn towards me.

"i promise you that it's not going to be that bad, in fact i would bet my left arm on it"

"Shiro" i draw out.

"come on, just give him a chance" 

"fine" grumbling i steer forwards and park Red into her hanger.


	14. Boyfriends

after getting Allura to look at my stitches and give me the all clear i am sent straight to the living room with instructions to rest. which grudgingly, i did. draging my feet behind me i make my way to the living room. 

everybody else has already gone to bed so hopefully Lance has already fallen asleep, hopefully. pausing in the doorway to gather my wits i breath out to calm my nerves, why am i so nervous anyway?

shaking those thoughts away i walk in. just my luck that he's still awake, with the light one, sitting up reading a book, almost like he was waiting for me. sighing i sit down onto the couch and pull the blankets closer to me.

looking at my arm i try decide weather or not to take the sling off, but then Allura's warning echos through my head and i decide to keep it on.

"Keith?" his voice has changed from before. earlier it had been harsh and demanding, now it was soft. i don't answer him and instead focus on rearranging the pillows behind me. "look i wanted to say that i am sorry for the way that i have been treating you." 

i stop what i'm doing to listen to him. "i was just angry that's all. angry about how everybody had left you," confused i look over at him. "i think that it was wrong of all of those people to leave you and i wanted you to know that i am never going to leave your side." a warm feeling expands in my chest.

"thanks, that means a lot" for better or worse i can't stay mad at Lance for long, especially when he talks like that and gives me the look that he's giving me now.

"i couldn't stop thinking about how somebody could leave somebody as amazing as you" he keeps my gaze steadily. "because Keith i think that your amazing,"

"Lance?" his face flushes.

"i mean it Keith. so i'm sorry for acting mean towards you and ignoring you, i just had a lot on my mind."

"okay, but Lance? can we stop fighting?" my eyes widen and a smile grows on my lips. "all of the bickering and arguing that we used to do, can it never happen again?"

"i would like that." a silence falls as i build up the nerve to ask him what has been on my mind.

"night Lance" pulling the blankets up Keith closes his eyes and rests his head. watching his peaceful face for a moment i sigh, looks like i'm going to have to save that question for another time.

clicking the light off i close my own eyes.shifting to get comfortable with my leg outstretched.

Keith's POV

i wake up, sweating and gasping. my shoulder thumps with a pulsing pain as i lay there, in the dark, gasping. cold yet hot, a fever. shaking i whimper a little at the bile that rises up in my throat.

i had told Allura about my late night fevers and she said that it was normal and would get better. curling up i pull my knees close and close my eyes. i lay there for a couple of minuets, holding back tears at how bad i feel right now.

i whimper again as the pulsing in my shoulder gets more painful. the blanket on top of me shifts as a long skinny arm snakes it's way around my waist. i don't object as i am pulled into Lance's body, instead resting my head on his chest i curl into him.

not noticing how well i fit under his arm i listen to the beat of his heart. he brushes my hair away from my head and places his cool hand on my forehead. i shiver at the touch.

"do you feel like you have a fever?" shaking i turn my head further into his chest.

"'llura said that it'll get better" i murmur. tightening his grip on my waist he pulls me comfortably under his arm and runs his other hand through my hair. 

"Keith?" i make a noise to let him know that i'm listening. "do you like me?" his hand stalls in my hair and i stiffen. 

"what do you mean?"

"i mean do you like me? as in like, like?" i freeze up.

"why?" i can't help the venom that makes it's way into my voice.

"i um," his voice wobbles. "i was wondering if" he clears his throat and stops himself. "i wanted to know weather or not you would consider being my boyfriend." my breath catches and after a moment to let what he just said settle in i push up with my good arm and face him.

"what?" i splutter out.

"would you be my boyfriend?" he says louder and more confidently. i stare at him in the dark, if it wasn't for the pain in my shoulder i would have sworn that i was dreaming right now. "if you don't want to then just say" he shuffles in the dark.

"yes" i say after a moment of silence.

"really?" taking a deep breath i repeat my answer.

"yes, yes i will be your boyfriend Lance" i can't help the huge grin that hurt my lip or the fuzzy feeling in my chest.

"yes!" he cheers and puts both hands around my waist. pulling me up he places me between his legs and pulls me closer. laughing i look up at him, he looks down at me with a matching look. shivering i am hit with the chills and curl up closer to him.

my legs are over his good leg and my back is against his opposite arm and shoulder. my head is set against the bottom of his neck, a perfect fit.

"get some rest, i'll look after you" his hand finds it's way back to my hair and starts to run through it. 

"but," i object wanting this moment that we have to last forever.

"i'll wake you up before the other get here" he assures. closing my eyes i exhale and listen to his steady thumping heart beat. a blanket is pulled up over the two of us and the last thing that i feel before sleep pulls me under is Lances lips on my forehead.

Lance's POV

i look down at Keith sleeping in my arms and smile softy. gently touching his face i take in his peaceful look.

i actually did it, i asked my long time crush Keith out. and he said yes. there was a moment there where i feared that he would say no but then he didn't. then he said yes and i could not have been happier. 

tightening my grip on him i rest my head so that i am looking down at him. i could get used to this.


	15. Reactions

Keith's POV

the next morning i woke up in Lance's warm arms and for once i had woke up before him. when i looked up at him i couldn't help but smile. he is my boyfriend now, something i could not be happier about.

across the room the door opens and Coran walks in, he is normally the first up. he looks at us and our position for a seconds before giving us a fond smile.

"morning Keith" not commenting on it he walks over to the other side of the room to pick up a small box.

"morning Coran" relaxing i return his smile.

"the others will be up soon. if you want to wake lance up before they come in here yelling." winking to me before leaving he shares this piece of information.

looking back up at Lance i pull my good arm out of his grasp and gently brush a few strays of hair back

"Lance" i gently whisper his name. "lance, it's time to wake up" running my fingers down the side of his face i shuffle in his arms.

"don't move" he mumbles and pulls me closer, burying his head into my neck. flushing i chuckle and move my arm around to the back of his neck, fiddling with the small mullet he is growing.

"the others are going to be here soon," lifting his neck he pouts at me.

"so?"

"so, i am trying to wake you up nicely before Pidge decides to dump a bucket of water on you" his eyes widen in horror at the idea. "and as your boyfriend i am obliged to stop that from happening" a huge smile grows on his face and he looks down at me with a loving look in his eyes.

"are you alright with telling the rest about, us?" he asked nervously.

"i am fine with it, Pidge and Shiro already know that i like you. and even if i didn't tell them they would find out pretty fast."

"same with Hunk, and Allura is pretty all knowing." we both laugh at our friends.

"morning guys!" Pidge walks into the room and instantly see's us in the position we are in. blushing brightly i pull away from lance and stand up, letting the blanket fall of of me. he lets out a quiet whine which i ignore.

"hello Pidge" behind her Shiro and Hunk walk in, Hunk looking half asleep still and Shiro looking like he's completely awake.

"oh, your already up" Shiro addresses me, giving me a funny look.

"well now i am" lance grumbles and hops up next to me, disregarding the crutches. sighing i pick up the crutches from beside me and hand them to him.

"don't hurt yourself" i whisper as he takes them.

"aw, you do care" he teases and i glare at him. "talking about that you should get something for your fevers." he advises back, leaning closer to me so that only i can hear. smiling i pull away from him, noticing how close we are. he wears a playful smirk as i head towards the door.

"are you coming Shiro?" pausing i wait for the confused man to follow.

"so what was that about?" i wait until we are out of earshot of the room before answering.

"Lance may or may not have asked me to be his boyfriend last night" 

"and?" he edges on with a knowing smile.

"and i said yes" holding my head high i admit it proudly.

"what did i tell you?" he lightly pushes me in a playful manner.

"i don't know, what did you tell me?" tilting my head to him i put on a dumb look.

"don't be like that, i called it and you know it," making it to my room i scan the door open. "so i suppose i get to say this." pausing i look over at him. "i told you so"

 

standing in front of my bed i look down at the jumper laying on it, Lance's jumper. The one that i still haven't returned from all those nights ago. do i wear it or not?

"just put it on and lets go, Allura's calling us for training" jumping i turn to see Shiro waiting in the doorway.

"how long?'

"long enough to know that you should wear that jumper. he is your boyfriend now right?"

"yes"

"then hurry up." leaving the door shuts behind him. giddily i pick up the jumper and slide my arms through the sleeves. pulling it tighter around me i breath in his smell and smile to myself.

 

Lance's POV

"Sooo,"Pidge draws out. "you and Keith?"

"i asked him to be my boyfriend" i spurt out. "and he said yes"

"congrats dude" patting my back Hunk grins.

"about time, i have had to deal with you two flirting endlessly for ages now." Pidge complains with a smile on her face.

"now come on, you need to shower before Keith does."

"why?" i look between them confused.

"because then you can spill all of the details before he stops you" Pidge pushes me out of the room with an evil look in her eyes.

 

normally i take forever in the shower, but today i didn't seem to take that long. Hunk claims that it was my quickest shower ever. he probably wasn't exaggerating. once i had gotten out of the shower they pestered me for answers.

somehow i managed not to tell them everything, it was a special moment that is something that happened between us, a treasure for us to keep.

Pidge only backed down when i gave her that reasoning, but by then we had gotten to the training room anyways. neither Shiro or Keith where here yet. crutching over to the stands i sit down on the bottom seats to watch.

a couple of minuets Shiro walks in, Keith follows behind him and my eyes widen. he's wearing my jumper. sure he looks slightly uncomfortable but Damn.

"we haven't even been dating a day and already your wearing my cloths" i comment, checking him out as he sits down next to me.

"well i forgot to give i back before on accident. so i thought i could give it back now" slipping an arm around his waist i pull the two of us together.

"it looks good on you, keep it for now" i whisper into his ear. blushing a little he sort of leans into me, weather it's purposely or accidentally i don't care.

"if you say so."

No one's POV

"aren't they cute together?" Allura fangirls, looking over at the couple.

"I've got to say, they are pretty good together" Pidge agrees.

"i can't wait to see how it evolves" Shiro smiles fondly at his brother.

"their going to be good for each other"


End file.
